Drabbles musicales
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias que iré escribiendo según los personajes y canciones que los lectores pidan en los comentarios. Capítulo I: The Phantom of The Opera — Nightwish. :Protagonistas en portada:


**Holi :v**

**No sé ni en qué tiempo vivo, lamento mi colosal ausencia (Medio año. LOL) pero verán, me ha pasado de tóh(?)**

**Como sea, la cosa es que me dio por escribir. Para complacer a todos mis compañeros/as, haré un tipo de fic "especial". Se trata de one shots -cortos- o drabbles (Si es que no supero las mil palabras xD) en donde ustedes, lectores escogerán al personaje o pareja principal y sus canciones.**

**Acepto de todos los géneros e idiomas.**

**Empezaré yo con un pequeño relato de Pip :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabbles musicales:<strong>

_I. __El fantasma de la ópera._

* * *

><p>Para aquel muchachito inglés de veintiún años llamado Philip Pirrup, la música era su más grande pasión, droga y ambición. Es por eso y más lo poco sorprendente el saber que "Pip" (Cómo le nombraban sus colegas) haya invertido la mayor parte de su vida en esa fascinante y compleja ocupación. Si bien, al diminuto rubio no le faltaba mucho para ser catalogado como un genio joven de las melodías, sin embrago carecía de un minúsculo detalle: La fama.<p>

Philip pasaba desapercibido por la sociedad británica; Lo trataban como un punto más en el mundo. No era reconocido ni por buenas o malas acciones, simplemente era un ser viviente extra en el país, algo sumamente insignificante. Y es que ser una persona distinguida en pleno Siglo XIX resultaba un poco imposible ya que los medios de comunicación escaseaban con abundancia en la época.

En un día como cualquier otro, Pip deseoso de dar a conocer sus habilidades con los instrumentos, decidió trasladarse a la capital del arte y de la música: París, Francia. Tal vez las oportunidades en tan bello lugar serían mayores.

No pudo haber escogido mejor fecha para arribar allí, pues apenas se celebraría el décimo aniversario de la Ópera de Garnier; un edificio muy característico de París. Primeramente iría a observar, quería ver que tan profesionales eran los músicos franceses, y ya lo discutiría internamente si a este le apetecería enfocar o reforzar su talento en el palacio.

Quedó maravillado al escuchar más de tres artefactos musicales uniéndose en una hermosa pieza. Pero fue un momento en particular en la cual sus ojos brillaron de la agraciada exposición; Se trataba de la preciosa diva de la ópera Estella Havisham_*._

Lamentablemente fue el último número, Philip estaba tan anonado que nunca notó el vacío de la zona.

Un pelirrojo se acercó al británico sacudiéndolo levemente. Este salió del trance. El tipo, aparentemente de la misma edad de Pirrup, le preguntó la causa de su enorme distracción, Pip no le supo responder, únicamente pidió disculpas. El otro le sonrió, la escena le daba algo de gracia. Le dijo su nombre... Pocket si no se equivocaba.

Su deslumbramiento fue exorbitante; prometió que no sería la última noche en la que visitaría la Ópera de Garnier. Y lo cumplió.

Al meterse el sol, el rubio corría en dirección del edificio. Su presencia era casi diaria. De hecho poco a poco se hizo el mejor amigo del tal Pocket, quien resultó ser uno de los gerentes del monumental terreno. Además de deleitarse con la armonía de los instrumentos tocados por sabios en melodías, Pip adoraba ir a contemplar los actos de Estella... admiraba las altas notas que ella alcanzaba al cantar con una elegancia fenomenal.

Una noche decretó en quedarse hasta que el salón no tuviera más signos de vida humana a excepción de él. La causa era simple: sentía la curiosidad de cantar encima del escenario.

Sí, el jamás practicó el canto... De igual manera no lograba sostener las ganas de intentarlo.

Como la primera vez, Pocket cuestionó el porqué quería quedarse. Mintió diciéndole que dejó cosas en una sala en específico. El pelirrojo no le comentó nada más, no obstante su expresión dejó ciertas dudas al rubio... Se le percibía entre preocupado y asustado. Le restó importancia.

**.ღ.**

Allí se situaba, frente a la invisible audiencia tratando de afinarse acorde su ritmo imaginario. No lo conseguía. Intentaba e intentaba pero no se le daba. Empezó a desesperarse.

_«Canta una vez más conmigo, nuestro extraño dueto. Mi poder sobre ti crece más fuerte aún._  
><em> Y aunque te apartes de mí para mirar atrás, el fantasma de la Ópera está ahí... <em>_Dentro de tu mente.»_

Philip divisó todo su alrededor, aquella voz tan potente le cautivó demasiado... Es extraño, puesto que nadie se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado tan claro. Entonces eligió la opción de guiarse de acuerdo con el interesante sonido.

Sin saber cómo, terminó cruzando una especie de laberinto en la planta baja. Todo el desconocido ambiente se alojaba a oscuras, ligeramente iluminado por uno o dos candelabros antiguos.

Y entonces llegó.

Un enorme órgano sonaba al compás de esa voz que tanto buscaba el rubio. Aquella persona propietaria del "concierto" se encontraba allí tocando dicha herramienta sin delicadeza. Lo primero observable del enigmático ser era su negra vestimenta. Todo negro; desde sus cabellos hasta sus zapatos. Tragó saliva, poseía algo de temor. Dio un par de pasos y le tomó del hombro.

El hombre se giró alterando al otro. Fue cundo miró que llevaba una máscara blanca en la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos -o por lo menos el que no estaba cubierto- se hallaba de un color rojo intenso.

—Oh, pero si eres tú.— Dijo con una sonrisa enfermiza.

— ¿M-me conoces?

—Perfectamente.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Tu ángel de música... Damien.

Pip estaba muy confundido, Damien lo entendía. Para calmarlo tocó un par de canciones en el órgano de oro, el pánico desapareció en Pirrup sustituyéndolo por embeleso. No es por nada, pero el talento de Damien superaba por milésimas al de su platónica Estella.

Y fue precisamente por eso, la decisión de visitarlo también a él a partir de ese momento. Su canto le atraía. Obtenía el erizar cada centímetro y pelo de su piel. Las habilidades de Damien parecían irreales. Pip cayó en sus encantamientos.

—Veo tu frustración por cantar ópera.— Habló el de la máscara repentinamente. —Podemos hacer un trato, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿En qué consiste?

—Te otorgaré una clase de don.— Propuso. —La condición es sencilla: Sólo cantarás para mí y por el tiempo que yo quiera.

La urgencia por tener la capacidad de cantar ópera fue tan grande que el iluso británico no lo pensó dos veces:

—Acepto.

Después de todo, él era su ángel... ¿no?

**.ღ.**

Se arrepintió, arrepentido rotundamente. Philip Pirrup ahora poseía una voz tremendamente hermosa, pero el joven se estaba muriendo lentamente. Lo que al principio fue su sueño inalcanzable ahora es su agonizante pesadilla. Lo que empezaba con esplendidos tonos dulces terminaba con gritos agónicos y dolientes.

__«_¡Canta, mi ángel de música!_  
><em> ¡Canta, mi ángel!»<em>

Damien dejó fluir su verdadero yo; se quitó su preciada máscara blanca frente a Pip. De milagro, el menor no gritó del horror; pues el rostro que por cientos de años permaneció cubierto se encontraba lleno de cortadas y quemaduras. Cabe decir que ni siquiera tenía un ojo.

Esa acción tan perturbadora fue como el sello al contrato. Lo que a continuación le sucedería al ojiazul sería apenas el comienzo.

Floreció el lado despiadado y cruel del maléfico músico, digno de un demonio. Cada vez que Pip lo "visitaba" (Las visitas se convirtieron obligatorias desde el tercer día), su comportamiento superaba lo soberbio. La obsesión del perverso sujeto era tan descomunal que lo forzaba a vocalizar junto con él hasta que la sangre saliera de su garganta. Habían situaciones en las que el rubio colapsaba desmayado del cansancio.

___«__En todas tus fantasías siempre supiste que hombre y misterio... Estaban ambos en mí.»_

Y siempre, en todas las melodías culminaban con el mismo verso: **_El Fantasma de la ópera está aquí... Dentro de tu mente._**

**_**.ღ.**_**

_Aquellos que han visto tu cara se retiran con miedo  
>Yo soy la máscara que llevas...<em>

_Tu espíritu y mi voz en un combinado  
>El Fantasma de la Ópera está ahí... Dentro de mi mente.<em>

_**.ღ.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Coño, ¿Ya ven porqué no se me dan los Drabbles? Me salen bien putos largos D': (Y eso que aún me falta bastante historia, pero mejor hasta allí lo dejo xD)<strong>

**Bueno, ojalá exista un porcentaje de personas que hayan leído esto y no sólo entrado a comentar la canción xD porque sí, también necesito opiniones del cómo escribo ya que hace BASTANTE tiempo que no lo hacía, y eso me preocupa D:**

**Por ahora esto es todo, espero que ustedes participen y me ayuden con este intento de antología. Y tal :).**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
